Raquel the Lost Hero
by SRVR4444
Summary: Han atrapado a Raquel y la llevan a un interragorio. Pero todo se empieza a complicar cuando esta cuenta su histroia. ADVRTENCIA:Esto es una creepypasta.


La historia de Raquelita

(Ji ji ji ji, ya me han pillado)- ¿A donde vamos agente?- Dije con tono de burla mientras dejaba que me arrastrasen los dos agentes.

-Necesitamos que nos responda a unas preguntas y nos explique unas cuantas cosas ¿Le parece?- Dijo el superior con un tono serio, pero casi siguiendo me el rollo. Que raro que me hubiesen pillado, pero bueno tuve que haberme dejado algún hilo sin desatar.

Llegamos a la comisaría, donde me sentaron en una silla blanca. El cuarto era completamente azul.

Me miraron fijamente, sobretodo mis labios ya que aún tenían marcas de la aguja con la que me había cosido la boca.

-Bonito sitio. Bueno... de que me querían hablar.-Seguí bromeando como lo hacía siempre.

-Creo que sabe que últimamente han habido mas asesinatos de lo común por toda la ciudad y que lo están investigando.

-Pos sip... ¿Y?

-Bueno pues, que sabemos que muchos asesinos mas andan por toda la ciudad, pero...-Le interrumpí antes de que pudiese terminar.

-¡Aggg! Como detesto esos "peros" siempre ocurre algo malo cuando dicen "pero".

-Como decía.- Me fulminó con la mirada por haberle interrumpido- **Pero **en estos momentos ocurren mas asesinatos por esta zona, lo que es extraño ya que esos asesinos no suelen matar a nadie por este barrio.

Le miré interrogante, aun sabiendo a donde se dirigía, no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿A donde quiere llegar agente? No porque tenga prisa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no me gusta cuando la gente se enrolla demasiado.-Sonreí. Mi sonrisa pareció asustarle, pero como no, si en vez de dientes normales lo que tenía en la boca eran colmillos.

-¿Le he asustado agente?-Mi tono de burla volvió.

-No señorita pero me han sorprendido esos afilados dientes. Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es a que todas las pruebas llegan a... USTED señorita Raquel. Y antes de arrestar la quisiéramos que nos contara el "porque". Pero antes quisiéramos saber si de lo que la estamos acusando es fals...-Otra vez lo dejé con las palabras en la boca.

-Si. Lo admito yo soy la responsable de los asesinatos.-Lo admití lo mas seria posible. Se quedaron de piedra, pero como no hacerlo solo tenía diez años y era huérfana.-Y por favor... no me diga "señorita" que me ruborizo, llámeme solo Raquel.- Volví a bromear.

-Muy bien... ahora solo responda a la pregunta que le ice hace unos segundos "porque".

-Esta bien, pero para eso tendré que contar toda la historia esta de acuerdo, **agente Alexander**.

-Por supuesto, un momento como sabe mi...-Por tercera vez le corté y comencé la historia.

-Esta bien pónganse cómodos porque esta historia es algo larguita amigos.-Abrí un Kojak y me lo metí a la boca mientras empezaba a contar la historia de mi vida.

-Había una vez, una niñita de ocho años llamada Raquel Villacres Riofrio. Era una niña de piel blanca y oscura al mismo tiempo y sus ojos y pelo no se ponían de acuerdo en que si eran negros o marrones oscuro.

Raquelita era muy simpática, amable e inocente. Ayudaba a los chicos y chicas de su clase solamente para conseguir amistades, pero sus compañeros la repelían porque pensaban que ella era rara solo por creer: En Dios, la reencarnación, etc.

*Flashback*

R:-Mira, la raíz cuadrada es la mitad del numero que tiene este signo.-Dije poniendo el signo de raíz cuadrada encima del 49.-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-Le pregunté con una dulce sonrisa a mi compañero.

¿?:-Si, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.- Por un momento parecía que ese chico había reaccionado y había lo tierna e inocente que era Raquelita, pero, enseguida sacudió las ideas locas (para él) de ser su amigo. Su mirada se volvió odiosa ante la niña y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.-Ahora aléjate de mi. No quiero que la gente piense que somos amigos.-Sin nada mas que decir se fue de la clase.

En cuanto se fue, empecé a llorar en silencio. No comprendía por qué me odiaban. Por suerte... todavía me quedaba él.

*Fin del Flashback*

-El único amigo que tenía era un agente de policía que la ayudaba y la escuchaba cuando ella lo necesitaba ya que solo confiaba en el, durante el tiempo empezó a llamar le "héroe"-El agente Alexander se quedó muy sorprendido.

(No puede ser no está hablando de ella.)

-A Raquelita cada vez le iba peor con sus compañeros, con el tiempo estos empezaron a tirar le todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo piedras. Por eso la pobre niña siempre llegaba a casa con heridas y sangre por todas partes. Solo un niño se preocupaba por ella pero la niñita no le tomó en cuenta.

*Flashback*

R:-¿Uh? ¿Que es esto?-Dije algo confundida al recoger el objeto que me había dado en la cabeza.- ¿Una piedra?-Miré a mi alrededor para ver quien la había tirado.

Vi a un grupo de niños y niñas detrás de mi. Los miré confundida al ver que cada uno de ellos cargaba una bolsa de cartón con... ¡¿PIEDRAS?!

¿?:-¡Eso es por bruja!

¿?:-¡Tu eres la culpable de todas las desgracias que pasan en el mundo!

Sin aviso alguno, empezaron a darme con las piedras que cargaban.

En cuanto llegué a casa mi madre me preguntó sobre todas mis heridas y de mis gafas rotas. Le expliqué lo que había pasado.

Ella siempre les decía a las madres de los niños, pero estos siempre se hacían los inocentes y les decían a sus padres que era mentira. Por lo que los padres empezaron a ignorarnos.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Un día un niño dos años mayor, se acercó a ella con supuestas intenciones de ser amigo suyo. Raquelita estaba desesperada y quería tener por lo menos un amigo en el colegio a si que aceptó.

Semanas mas tarde el niño la invitó a su casa, supuestamente para jugar. A si que ella inocentemente aceptó.

El chico la había llevado a su habitación, donde empezaron a conversar, pero, lo que parecía una inocente cita entre amigos, se iba a convertir en algo terrorífico.-Mis ojos cambiaron de aparentar ser feliz y graciosa a parecer que el horror y el miedo se apoderaban de mi.-Pronto aquel chico empezó a decirle a Raquelita que era muy linda y a alagar la de todas las formas posibles.-Mi voz empezó a sonar diferente y mi vista se estaba empezando a nublar y a ser mas oscuros de lo común.- El empezó a sobarle la pierna lentamente con lo que ella se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda.

Raquelita intentó despedirse y escapar de lo que ahora le parecía una prisión en vez de un cuarto. El la cogió por el brazo y la apoyó contra la pared donde empezó a besar su cuello mientras las lágrimas de la pobre niña empezaban a salir de sus frágiles y tiernos ojos.

*Flashback*

Por fin llegamos a su casa. Estaba tan emocionada.

En cuanto llegamos me indicó donde estaba su habitación. Las paredes eran celestes y el techo era blanco. Junto a la entrada en la esquina había un escritorio todo desordenado. Su cama era totalmente blanca, excepto por los bordes de la funda de la almohada que era azul igual que los de las sabanas.

Enseguida entró por la puerta.

Me dijo que me podía sentar en su cama si gustaba. Me senté obediente.

Dijo que sus padres estaban de viaje y que estaríamos solos.

Minutos mas tarde nos encontrábamos en una charla cómoda y divertida.

Hasta que...

¿?:-Raqui.-Dijo acercándose a mi.-Sabias que... eres muy linda.

Me sonroje un poco.

R:-G-gracias.

El se acercó aún mas tocando mi pierna y yo me sentí nerviosa.

Me alejé de él y me levanté para irme.

R:-Y-yo mejor m-me voy.-Tartamudeé antes de dirigirme a la puerta, pero, antes de poder tocar el pomo de la puerta él me cogió del brazo y me empujo contra la pared quedando enfrente de él.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y con eso empecé a llorar, retorciéndome para poder escapar, pero el era mas fuerte que yo.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Minutos mas tarde los dos estaban desnudos él la estaba violando. Cuando el terminó con ella decidió matarla ya que sabía que lo contaría todo a la policía. Ella atada a la cama, ya se esperaba lo peor y empezó a rogar a Dios que la salvara en voz alta. El chico entró al cuarto escuchando las plegarias de la pobre niña, eso izo reír al chico, la llamó estúpida por estar rezando y le dije, que, ya no rezara mas, porque ya estaba muerta, en ese mismo instante le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón haciendo que ella dejara de moverse.

El niño dejó el cuerpo colgado en la pared como un trofeo y fue a dormir sin ningún resentimiento, descansando, mientras planeaba donde esconder el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras en la misma ciudad una huérfana con el mismo nombre y apellidos, pero, dos años mayor, estaba a punto de morir por alguna enfermedad extraña. Cuando estaba al borde de la muerte rezó por última vez para que hermana menor consiguiera una familia.

Un segundo después la niña de diez años falleció.

A la mañana siguiente los doctores iban a desalojar el cuerpo de la habitación para enterrarlo. Cuando entraron a la sala los doctores se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. La niña estaba viva y ya no estaba enferma.

Lo que los doctores no sabían era que el alma que había dentro de la niña no era la misma que había antes. Lo que pasó fue que la verdadera alma fue al cielo y el alma de la niña que había sido violada y asesinada se alojó en aquel cuerpo con los recuerdos de la otra niña y sus mismos recuerdos. Como si hubiese vivido las dos vidas.

Cuando Raquel volvió al orfanato conoció a todas las niñas que eran amigas de la antigua alma que habitaba aquel cuerpo.

Conoció también a su mejor amiga, llamada Alice y a su hermana Daniela, una niñita de solo dos años.

Raquel la pasó muy bien con sus amigas y con su hermanita, a la que le había cogido un cariño extraordinario y no dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella.

Dos semanas mas tarde Raquel convencida de que podía confiar en Alice le contó lo que le había pasado ya que ella también creía en esas cosas. Raquel tenía un plan para escapar, y, así, poder vengarse de todas las personas que le habían hecho daño en su otra vida.

Antes de irse le izo prometer a Alice que cuidara de su hermana antes de que cualquier familia la adoptase, pero que no se preocupase, que el día que la adopten ella lo sabrá, porque las estará vigilando y cada noche le dejaba una nota que Alice le tenía que leer a Danielita.

*Flashback*

R:-Alice, prométeme que cuidaras de Daniela.-Dije mientras me ponía mi mochila.

A:-Lo haré.-Dicho esto me dispuse a saltar por la ventana.-Espera.

R:-¿Que pasa?-Pregunté preocupada.

A:-¿No crees que se darán cuenta de que no estas?

R:-Tranquila. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar callada.

A:-... Te echaré de menos.

R:-Yo igual.-La abracé con fuerza y me fui.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Meses mas tarde Daniela fue adoptada, una semana antes de su cumpleaños. Me puse muy feliz y fui a visitar a Alice para darle las gracias.

En esos meses yo ya había aprendido a sobrevivir por mis propios medios. Yo tenía todo lo que necesitaba y lo único que hacía era planear como matar a aquellas personas que me hicieron daño.

También vigilo a mi hermana y la primera noche que pasó en su casa con su familia nueva le dejé una foto mía antes de tener los dientes afilados que tengo ahora, también le dejé una nota al padre, ya que al parecer solo tenía padre y hermano.

Yo vigilo lo que hace y si alguien le llegase a hacer daño se las tendrían que ver conmigo.

Los asesinatos son cosa mía y la mayoría de las personas que murieron fueron los que me hicieron daño, los demás... -volví a sonreír- bueno, tenía que comer alguna cosa ¿verdad?-

El agente Alexander se quedo de piedra porque no se podía creer que aquella asesina, fuese la niñita tan inocente que conoció y que le llamaba héroe.

De repente unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Dirigí mi mirada a Alexander.-Tu siempre seras mi "Héroe".-Eso izo que el agente se derrumbase.

En ese momento solo quería abrazarla, y eso fue lo que izo. Me quedé algo sorprendida porque pensé que no me volvería a querer después de lo que le había confesado. Pero no rechacé el abrazo, yo también empecé a estrujarle y a decirle una y otra vez:

-Tu siempre seras mi "Héroe", nunca lo dudes.-Después del abrazó le dije también:

-Este sentimiento seguirá dentro de mi, el odio hacía aquellas personas, y esto es lo único que puedo hacer, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Los dos agentes se giraron unos segundos decidiendo que es lo que iban a hacer conmigo. Pero cuando ya lo habían decidido yo ya me había largado dejando una nota expresamente para el agente Alexander. Este, cuando la leyó, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto yo:

Había llegado a mi caseta del árbol en el bosque, donde me acosté en mi cama esperando a que se hiciera de noche. Me entretuve mirando las pantallas que grababan la casa de mi hermana, jugando a videojuegos, pensando en mi héroe y en que estaría pensando él de mi en estos momentos.


End file.
